


Release

by Exodia_Rowan09



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exodia_Rowan09/pseuds/Exodia_Rowan09
Summary: Ruby wants to be released and Sapphire has no problem helping her.





	Release

“Your doing so good Ruby keep going” as Sapphire pumped two fingers into Ruby making sure she thrust deep into her knowing that’s the way Ruby liked it. Sapphire brought her face down between the other gem’s legs and began to swirl her tongue on her clitoris.

“a-ah sap-sapphire” Ruby whined as she tried to move her hips wanting to meet Sapphire with every thrust, but the pleasure started to takeover Ruby. Ruby didn’t know what was better having Sapphire thrust deep into her tight dripping wet core hitting every sensitive spot inside of her or having her teasingly roll her tongue around her throbbing swollen clit. Sapphire couldn’t lie having Ruby under her moaning, squirming at ever touch it drew Sapphire crazy. It made her excited to see Ruby is so much pleasure she wanted to see more.

That’s when Sapphire had an idea something they never tried before, she pulled away earning whimper/groan from hot-tempered gem which made her smile “patience my love.” Giving Ruby a kiss on the forehead before shifting the positions, Ruby was now straddling Sapphire she looked down at her she saw the smirk on Sapphire face “come sit on my face.” The dominant gem ordered Ruby as a blush crept across her face this was something new, her and Sapphire had never try anything like this. She hesitated for a moment but after getting a reassuring squeeze on the hand from Sapphire she then nodded and got herself positioned to sit on her face. Her legs spread wide open exposing her vagina to Sapphire, Sapphire could see Ruby’s juices flow out of her. Her lips were so soaked and ready to be devoured by her, she smiled and ran her tongue up and down her folds making sure she tastes every bit of lover then gradually moving up to her clit licking and sucking at the over-sensitive bud.

Ruby was loving this, but she wanted more no she _needed more._ It was like Sapphire was reading her mind as she felt Sapphire thrust her tongue inside of her. “ahhhh! yess.” Ruby moaned loudly she slowly began to go down on Sapphire wanted her tongue to go deeper into her however she didn’t want to suffocate her girlfriend. Sapphire who shortly been watching Ruby face reactions could tell what she had wanted and thats when she thought it was time to put her plan into action. As a gem they have the ability to change parts of their bodies so Sapphire thought it was good time was to use it. Sapphire began extending the length of her tongue going deeper into Ruby. She could hear Ruby becoming a mess on top her she was speaking gibberish a mixture of moaning Sapphire name and yelling about how good it feels and how much she loves her. While she extended her tongue she also added a little thickness making sure Ruby could feel nice and full.

The ice gem began thrusting her tongue in and out of Ruby slurping up all her juices that came out of her. Ruby was a sight to see sweat running down her face dripping down to her chest traveling down her perky cherry breast while a thin trail of drool ran out of mouth. Sapphire was mesmerized by her beauty she was so lucky to have Ruby she loves Ruby and plan to make sure Ruby knew that to the full extent. Ruby was losing her mind she was filled with so much ecstasy her body took control of itself. Ever thrust Sapphire made she went down meeting them which cause Sapphire tongue to go deeper into Ruby. Ruby could feel she was coming to her limit she just needed something to take her over the edge. At that moment Sapphire had moved her fingers over towards Ruby’s clit and began moving them in fast circle motions.

“oooh!! S-sapp-…. t-too much.” Ruby screamed out eyes slammed shut as her body received too much gratification. She was there, she could feel her climax come over her body, and Sapphire didn’t ease up one bit in fact she believe that she went even faster. Ruby legs began to shake she couldn’t take no more she had to let go “Ahhhhh!! Sapphire!!!” As she came her whole body trembled on Sapphire this was the release she was looking for. Her juices sprayed everywhere as Sapphire tried to drink up as much as she could she also kept going with her tongue and fingers gradually easing up until Ruby could no longer produce anymore.

Sapphire had reverted her tongue back to normal pulling out of Ruby, they were both breathless. After regaining some of strength back after the massive orgasm she had she slowly moved down off her lover’s face but still stay straddled on her hips she bent down and kiss Sapphire deeply and passionately on the lips. Sapphire smiled assuming she did a good job.

“Thank you.” Ruby said with a smile on her face

“Anytime.” Sapphire smiles capturing her lips once again.

-.xEndx.

**Author's Note:**

> owo i hoped you enjoyed!  
> and Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
